Earth
Earth is the adopted home world of Bloom, and the homeworld of Roxy, the Earth Fairies, Selina, and the Humans. Overview Earth is the third planet of the Solar System found in the Milky Way. It is inhabited mainly by humans who live in cities, towns and villages like the inhabitants of the Magic Dimension and the only difference is that magic is not a daily part of their lives. Unlike the realms of the Magic Dimension, Earth is not made up of a single realm and the humans are divided into many countries and the Earth Fairies have many kingdoms of their own, though all the lesser fairy queens acknowledge the Queen of Tir Nan Og as their highest ruler. Earth has been protected by the Earth Fairies for thousands of years. However, this protection disappeared when the Wizards of the Black Circle started the Great Fairy Hunt and captured most of the Earth Fairies and imprisoned them in their own kingdom, except for one last fairy. Because of this violence, hate, intolerance spread on Earth and the humans stopped caring about nature. Later, the Winx released the Earth Fairies and defeated the evil Wizards, restoring the Earth Fairies' protection on Earth. Locations Winx Club *Amazonia **Diana's Temple **Nymph Waterfalls *Canada **Fearwood **Fearwood Forest *China *Egypt **Alexandria *Ethiopia *Gardenia **Forest of Flowers **Love & Pet **Winx's Loft *Italy **Sibillini Mountains ***Sibylla's Cave *Mexico **Calavera *The North **Frost Tower *The Oceans **Earth's Ocean Gate **Selkie Village **Tir Nan Og *Sumatran Jungle World of Winx *China **Beijing ***Light Tiger Palace *California **Santa Monica **Mako Island *Gardenia **Cupcake Café **Gardenia's Botanical Garden **Ninjin Restaurant **Tony's Restaurant **Winx's Loft **WOW Studio *London **Concert Hall **Kensington Park **Literary Café *New York **Big Apple **Central Park **Museum of Science Fiction **New York City *Paris **Eiffel Tower **Notre Dame **Paris School of Fashion *Switzerland **Alps ***Watchmaker's Castle Comics *Amazonia **Lair of the Snake King *Aroma de Maio *Asgard *Gardenia **Amaranth Café **Cocoa Dancing Disco **Gardenia Marine Park **Special Cakes Bakery **Style & Fashion *Ireland *Magnolia *Russia *Shady Hill *The Oceans **Atlantis **Bermuda Triangle **Island of Esmeralda *Zhanjiang Pre-Series In ancient times, the fairies protected and ruled the Earth, but after they were sealed away by the Wizards of the Black Circle, chaos, wars, and intolerance broke out. The people of Earth moved on forgetting all about magic, cutting off the Earth from the rest of the Magic Dimension. After the Ancestral Witches destroyed Domino, Bloom was sent to Earth by her sister Daphne, knowing she would be safe there. Series |-|Season 1= Bloom had lived on Earth along with Mike and Vanessa. However, she went to the park with her pet rabbit Kiko and they discovered Stella, fighting an ogre, Knut and some creatures. Bloom stepped up and unknowingly summoned magic energy to attack Knut, causing him and the creatures to escape and stop attempting to take an staff that Stella held. Stella was taken to Bloom's home, where Stella tried to convince Bloom and her parents that she and Bloom were actually fairies and Stella even showed Alfea to Bloom. Meanwhile, the Trix sent Knut along with an hunting troll back to Gardenia in order to locate Stella. They attacked Bloom's home, but the four Specialists, Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy arrived, causing Knut to retreat once again. The specialists captured the hunting troll. After this, Bloom decide to go to Alfea along with Stella. Mike and Vanessa wanted to come too, but a barrier inside Magix, that prevents non-magical species from entering any further, stopped them from coming along more than enough to say goodbye for a moment. Bloom later returns to Earth during a vacation and she helps Vanessa out at home and at her flower shop with the aid of her magic. However, Bloom starts to see auras of the people and what they think. She uses this new gift to prevent Vanessa from making a deal with two guys who were trying to trick her. After this, Vanessa's shop gets sabotaged one time after another, with Bloom fixing everything with her magic. Bloom then has a dream where Vanessa's flower shop is in flames. She, Mike and Vanessa run to the shop, where Bloom uses her powers in order to see if there is something to be saved inside the shop, with Mike coming along. They find a man, who was the driver of Bonner and Brown, two men who wanted to buy Vanessa's shop earlier. The driver told them that he was the one who set the fire, but only because Bonners told him to do it. Bloom later tells Mike and Vanessa about her vision of Mike saving a baby from a fire, which leads them to reveal that this baby was actually Bloom and that they were not her actual parents. After Bloom felt betrayed by Sky, she decided to return back to Earth for good and leave Magix behind. The Trix, however, followed her there, knowing that she had the Dragon Flame inside herself. The Trix ambushed and captured Mike and Vanessa and tried to throw them inside an dark hole in front of Bloom, who immediately saved them, but she was worn out enough for Icy to freeze her against the wall. The Trix then used vacuums to steal Bloom's Dragon Flame and then they left. Stella arrived moments later to take Bloom back to Alfea, which Bloom accepted. |-|Season 2= Bloom, Stella, Musa and Aisha come on Earth along with the Pixies in order to take a break from studies. While the Pixies are roaming around, they find out that human, children and Earth animals (like dogs) see them but adult humans don't. After this, Musa and Aisha go to the club, where Musa uses her magic to change the music and attracts attention, including bad people who take over the club, leaving only themselves and Musa and Aisha inside. They try to threaten them to use their powers for their own benefits, which both of them refuse to do. Stella and Bloom can't get inside the club, so the Pixies take advantage of their invisibility and they fly inside to help Musa and Aisha. Bloom and Stella get in eventually and they help Musa and Aisha to escape. In the alley they get trapped, but then Griselda and Faragonda appear and erase Suit's memories about the events. The Winx get punished afterwards for skipping class. During Halloween holiday, Bloom is invited to a Halloween party by Mitzi. The Winx along with their Pixies travel to Earth and use their fairy forms as "costumes" at the party. Mitzi tries to trick the Winx into believing in a curse made by three sisters who owned the house and that their deceased fourth sister was after them. The plan partially failed because of Mitzi herself acting as the fourth sister and Stella recognizing her. Due to this, everyone at the party grew a liking to the Winx, much to Mitzi's displeasure. |-|Season 3= Earth was not often visited during Season 3. However, after the events on Eraklyon and the revealed threat towards Bloom and Alfea, Bloom decides to take a little break and return to Earth to be with her parents. Stella later goes to Earth to retrieve Bloom to confront Sky and his actions. |-|Season 4= Three years after Bloom discovered her powers and learned her true identity, she and the Winx returned to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth, save the Earth Fairies, and restore Earth's belief in magic and restore Earth's connection to the Magic Dimension and bringing magic back to Earth was a major objective of the Winx during Season 4. Because of this, almost the whole season takes place on the planet. Gardenia is the main area of the season's events. Also, several other places - The Amazon Forest, Gardenia Countryside, Europe (as a presentation) are the areas of a few episodes. In the end the Winx succeeded in their task. After confronting the Wizards of the Black Circle in Alfea, the Winx sought a way to stop their plans from finding the last Earth Fairy. They settled into Bloom's adoptive parents' home at Gardenia. However, Mike couldn't stand sharing a house with Bloom's friends, who either took up space, or (in Tecna's case) remodeled his electric equipment. Due to this, the Winx went out to look for jobs in order to find the last Earth Fairy. However, all of their jobs ended in disaster and them getting fired. But then Mr. Rooney notices their good deeds and determination and hires them to pack old toys to get rid of in his factory. Flora pities the plush toys and uses her magic to bring them into life. Rooney almost finds out about it, but Bloom transfers all the living plush-pets to Mike's and Vanessa's home, where Mike gets allergies from them. The Winx decide to give all the pets away to caring homes and so they start their Love & Pet store, which at first doesn't attract any customers, but soon ends up being a great success and most of the pets get homes. Also, the Specialists come to Earth in order to protect the Winx from the wizards, but they end up causing distrust between the Winx and themselves, and Mitzi, who is saved by Brandon, causes harm for Stella's and Brandon's relationship. However, Tecna notices that someone wants to have multiple pets and so they track it down to a girl named Roxy, who Bloom realizes, is the last Earth Fairy they and the Wizards were trying to find. Roxy gets frightened by this and Ogron and his wizards attack them. As the Winx got into a tight spot in the battle, Roxy found the strength to believe in them, leading the Winx to earn their Believix powers. Even with new powers, the Winx were still no match for the Wizards of the Black Circle, so they and Roxy retreated. Roxy then hears Morgana's voice, encouraging her to believe in herself. The Specialists and Winx fight Ogron, causing him and the other wizards to retreat and the Winx find Roxy. The Specialists also join the Frutti Music Bar, where Roxy herself works as well and which is owned by Roxy's father, Klaus. The Winx travel to the mountains, where they discover the mysterious White Circle. The Circle allows Nebula to possess Roxy and attempt to take revenge on Ogron and his wizards. Winx manage to separate Roxy and the Circle, but Ogron now has his sights on the Circle as well. Jason Queen has seen Musa's musical talents in the Frutti Music Bar, so he asks her to go into recording with him. Riven accompanied Musa and embarrassed her out of jealousy towards Jason, thinking that Musa had a crush on him. This caused Musa to break up with Riven. Eventually Roxy decides to tell about her father that she was a fairy, but the Wizards of the Black Circle have kidnapped her father, and so they kidnapped her as well in order to get White Circle from Winx. They failed because Artu, Kiko and the pets tracked down Roxy and freed her, but Artu got wounded by the wizards, so Roxy regained her fairy form to fight back the wizards. Winx started to gain more trust from people and became stronger against the wizards with every person believing in them. After some time, Winx managed to find Tir Nan Og, a place where all the other Earth Fairies were imprisoned. Along with Roxy, they managed to free the Fairies, along with Queen Morgana and Nebula. Morgana revealed that she had her sights set on getting revenge on the Wizards of the Black Circle, which the Winx found awful and they even refused to join their cause. The Ethereal Fairies appeared to the Winx, granting the first Gift of Destiny and Sophix, for them. Morgana especially wanted Roxy to join her and soon she sent the Guardian Fairy Diana to attack Gardenia with her nature magic. The Winx followed Diana to the Amazon, where they managed to gain Diana's trust and understanding by saving the Amazon from getting wiped out by humans. This lead the Ethereal Fairies to show themselves and grant Lovix and the second Gift of Destiny, to Winx. Ogron and other wizards who were powerless, gave Bloom the Black Circle and were brought into Sibylla's cave for safety from Morgana's rage and Duman has fallen down for an illness. Morgana sends her next Guardian Fairy, Aurora, to attack people with her arctic magic, but the Winx arrive and stop her. However, Nebula challenges Bloom to a duel, which she wins and Morgana gives up her plans of revenge. The Ethereal Fairies grant the last Gift of Destiny to them, the gift to bring a person back to life. However only one of them can use it, and only once. Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos go into Tir Nan Og to face justice for their crimes, with the Winx and Roxy bringing them there as well. Meanwhile, Duman goes out of control and reveals the Wizards plan to the Specialists and Nabu, who defeat him for good before entering the wizards' trial. There, Ogron uses the Black Circle to absorb all Earth Fairies, but his plan is stopped by Nabu, who gives up his life for closing the Black Circle. Aisha tries to use the Black Gift to revive Nabu, but Ogron gives the gift to a dead flower instead. Furious, Aisha joins Nebula to overthrow Morgana and go after Ogron and the others who hid in the Omega Dimension. The Winx freed Morgana, who revealed herself to be Roxy's mother and together they went to Omega Dimension to stop the wizards. After the Wizards' final defeat, as well as becoming frozen solid by the Winx's Believix Magic Convergence, Bloom and the others held a party in the Frutti Music Bar with Roxy choosing to join Alfea, Morgana being reunited with her family and Nebula being crowned as new queen of the Earth Fairies despite her treasonous actions. |-|Season 5= The Winx go to the Frutti Music Bar and watch Nereus' coronation, and they then go and help some of the oil rig workers who are trapped in a fire that started. Together with the Specialists, they helped to save the workers and stop the oil spilling too much, however it was still underwater as Aisha's Believix powers were useless underwater. This oil went through Earth's Ocean Gate, that lead to Andros. Phylla, Selkie gatekeeper of the Ocean Gate tried to stop this, but wasn't strong enough for it. Later, the Trix go to Earth to get more pollution for Tritannus to absorb while the Winx hold a benefit concert to help clean up the oil. The Winx then go to the beach to clean it up, where they are attacked by the Trix and Tritannus' mutants. The Winx manage against the mutants, but when fighting the Trix and Tritannus underwater, they get defeated and Tritannus and the Trix escape. The Winx and the Trix go to Gardenia in order to look for the Lilo a magical plant that belongs to Macy, Mitzi's little sister and have to plant it before sunset. After series of attempts to find the flower, it got planted to ground and Trix tried to use its powers to defeat Winx, but were defeated, since Lilo's power boost was no challenge against people's believing boosting Winx's Believix. During Domino's annual revival party, Tritannus entered Domino's Ocean Gate through Earth, absorbing Serena's powers as she was the last selkie he needed to enter Infinite Ocean. The Winx came through the gate to Earth and Bloom revived Serena's powers by bonding with her. After entering the Infinite Ocean, Tritannus found a garbage island which he used to refuel. The Winx, on the other hand, had another concert, where Stella tried out her fashion designing skills, which people found hilarious, angering Stella. Winx went to look for the garbage islands that were floating dangerously near Gardenia's beach and there they found Tritannus and the Trix, who escaped from them through the Ocean Gate. The Winx, however, followed them through the Sirenix Gate and tried to defeat Tritannus, but he used Aisha's mutated cousins, uncle and aunt as hostages. After many more events, where Tritannus tried to throw Magic Dimension out of balance by attacking the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean and Darcy and Stormy leaving him and Icy behind, Tritannus and Icy returned to Earth's paradise Islands in order to pollute it for Tritannus to get even stronger. However, as the Magic Dimension monarchies united, they sent an army against Tritannus, driving him away. After Tritannus was defeated, the Winx held another concert, where all the Magic Dimension royalties, Specialists, teachers, Roxy and both Bloom's families and the revived Daphne had gathered. At the end Bloom hugs Daphne along with both of her families. |-|Season 6= Selina, a young witch attending at Cloud Tower reveals that she is from Earth. She posses the great power of the Legendarium, a magical book that has the power to make legends come true. The Winx also visit Earth to find out about the Legendarium by going to Egypt, China and visiting Bloom's parents in Gardenia to find out more about Eldora. The Trix attack them when they visit Eldora, but are defeated. The Winx later go to Tir Nan Og to obtain their Mythix powers. Coming soon... |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= After Bloom got angry at her birth father, Bloom and the other Winx girls teleported to Gardenia from Domino. They settled in Vanessa's and Mike's home for the while. After a while, they discovered that all the good magic has disappeared, including their powers. With no magic, the Winx are forced to stay on Earth for some time and have to get used living like Earthlings. When Bloom's birth parents come searching for their daughter in her Gardenia home, Bloom got angry, left Earth and went to save the Magic Dimension along with the other girls. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= World of Winx |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Trivia *Earth on Wikipedia. *Along with Gardenia, Earth appears to be either a main or minor setting for each of the seasons and movies. **It is also the main setting for the spin-off series, World of Winx. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Planets Category:Magic Dimension Category:Realms Category:Earth Fairies Category:Locations Category:Bloom Category:Roxy Category:Earth Category:Comics Category:Eldora Category:Selina Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx)